


A Second Chance at Happy Ending

by dragon_swan99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Closure, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Shapeshifting, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan99/pseuds/dragon_swan99
Summary: AU:Emma and Hook decided to be friends after a long talk that made them realize they were not right for each other,but this talk that led to him taking off on his ship happened right before she found out she was pregnant.Luckily for her,she had an amazing friend that little did they know would become much more after a few months of support and helping to raise that baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 1

Emma paced in the bathroom at Granny's Diner,sighing and rubbing her head as she tried and tried to understand how she wound up where she was now.Just a few hours ago,she and Hook had a long talk and decided that they were better off as friends and she was happy with that choice.Merely twenty minutes ago,she stood at the docks and watched him take off on his ship to explore and really enjoy what was left of his life.Now,she was in a tiny restroom with three positive pregnancy tests laying on the counter.Just a little rum,he said,one last rump in the sheets,he said and look where that got her!

When the door opened,she jumped about two feet off the ground and scrambled to hide the evidence of what she had been doing.She didn't even look at who it was,her cheeks flushed beet red as her brain registered the fact that she was shoving not one,but several sticks she peed on in the pocket of her favorite leather jacket.Yuck,she scrunched up her nose.

"Woah,Swan,you've gotten jumpy in your old age."

She looked up to see her old friend,Lily Page smirking in amusement at her.

"Oh,good gods,it's just you!"

Emma rolled her eyes,losing any shame or embarrassment she had when she realized it was just the brunette walking in.Considering they were in this same position when they were sixteen except it was a gas station bathroom and Lily was the one with the pregnancy scare,she really didn't see where the woman had any room to judge or open her mouth to anyone else.

"Yeah,mom dragged me out for a bonding day.I said I had to pee to get a break...the woman does not shut up,I'm tempted to buy a muzzle."

"Oi,don't talk about your mom.She's great,"

"Oh,she is,but she's also annoying as Hell when you've spent four days in row with her and all she talks about is how you need to open up more and stop being such a bitch so people will actually want to spend time with you.In other words,it's a mutual aggravation.She tried to ditch me about eight times today,witch."

Emma snickered,this conversation was taking her mind off her nerves.Lily was alway great at that,making her laugh and have a good time even when times were shitty for her.Gods,she didn't realize how much she missed her.Shame it took a disgusting bathroom and a surprise baby to figure it out,but sometimes that's the way life goes.

"Damn,I forgot how great you were,Lils."

Lily snorted,rolling her eyes and leaning back against the sinks.

"I would be offended by that,but I'd rather just take it as a compliment and not waste my break whining and arguing with you.Now,what were you stuffing in your pockets,Swan?"

Emma shrugged,pulling the tests out and tossing them on the counter with a sigh.

"This,looks like I done fucked up again."

"I wouldn't call Henry a fuck up,the kid's pretty great.And if you let Aunty Gina raise this one,it will be too!"

Lily joked,Emma looked at her and punched her arm playfully.

"Ass!And no,I'm gonna keep and raise this one myself.The first time,it's an accident that you carefully avoid doing again.After that,you're just stupid and it's your mess to clean up.I just don't know how I'm going to manage it,the only people I feel like will support my decision are Henry and Gina.Mal too,but I don't spend a lot of time with any of them anymore.My mom will just try to encourage me to track down the father and settle down because he's supposedly my "true love",Dad will back her up because the last time he didn't she made him sleep outside during a storm.Red and Granny have their own problems,so they won't be very involved at all with any of it."

Emma sighed,running a hand through her hair.Lily tilted her chin up,making her look at her.For the first time in as long as she could remember,her old friend looked sincere and serious.

"Hey,you've got me through it all,Em.Anybody that gives you crap,they'll deal with me.And if you would just speak up and say so,Mom and Gina would spend time with you and people tend not to give the person hanging around two out of three of the scariest women in town too much Hell.Henry'll be back within two weeks,camp can only keep him from his moms for so long."

"Really?And gah,I don't want to make their heads any bigger by telling them they're wanted around and likeable people.And fair enough,kid's staying with me the first day back whether he likes it or not.Me and Regina did a game of "rock,paper,scissors" to see who got him,she purposely lost so she could bang your mom's brains out one more night before she went back to having him home all the time."

Lily gagged,shaking her head.

"I so did not need that image of my mom and Regina in bed,it's bad enough I had to hear it before Henry went to camp.Thanks loads for that,Swan...not!"

Emma smirked,shrugging.

"I had to tease you a little,"

"Yeah,yeah.So,who's the baby daddy and what happened?"

That sobered her up,Emma played with the hem of her shirt.

"Hook,he took off on the Jolly Roger.Me and him agreed that what we had was nothing more than meaningless sex and all we were doing was holding each other back from our happy endings,so we broke it off and decided to be just friends.This baby is the result of a "goodbye fuck,",that and waaaay too much rum."

"Now,see that's why you don't have drunk sex with a sleazy pirate.Please tell me you at least used a condom as an attempt to keep this from happening,"

"Shut up,he wasn't that bad.And no,but to be fair there were three of us and the chick got deeper than he ever did.Hell,maybe it's her's.Let's just assume it's Hook's though,at least I know his name and how to contact him if I absolutely had to..."

Lily blinked.

"You had a three some your last night together with a stranger?"

"Yeah,"

Silence,then slowly Lily raised her hand for a high five.

"Nice."

"Right?Go out big,I mean."

"Yeah,but like maybe we shouldn't encourage anymore of this behavior until this kid is grown.It's going to be really hard defending you as a good mom when you do shit like this..."

"Good point,that was it for me anyways.I've given up hook-ups for good,that was my way of finishing that life style.I'm getting older and I want to be with someone I actually care about and enjoy spending time with,this baby is just going to help me stick to that choice."

Lily grinned,saying in a horribly butchered Southern accent as she pinched Emma's cheek.

"Aw,you're just growin' up so fast,just last night you were a drunken slut and now look at yeh tryin' to clean up yer act for that bastard baby yer carryin'!Whoo doggy,let's go celebrate with some warter and all that other borin' sterf pregnant people have to eat and drink!"

Emma slapped her hand away,shoving her playfully.

"Oh,shut up!"

"Oi,don'be touching me with those hands until you've washed them.I know you touched those sticks after you peed on them!"

Emma grinned,acting like she was going to touch Lily again.The brunette squealed,like a little girl and ducked away.

"Back up,Preggers!"

The blonde cackled and washed her hands,then dried and held open the bathroom door with the paper towel.

"Oh,stop being a baby,I washed my hands.They're clean,now go on.I want to say hi to your mom,if she didn't take that pee break you asked for as an opportunity to ditch you."

Lily snorted,rolling her eyes and walking out.

"I wish she would!"

"Don't jinx yourself,she'll probably stick around for the fact that she knows you don't want her to.I think you're just full of it,you love spending time with your mom and you know it.It makes you feel special that she takes time out of her day to be with you,when you know she could just as easily be off screwing Regina instead."

Lily blushed a little,nodding with a shrug.

"Yeah,you're right.Fine,fine.I admit it,I love my mother.There,happy?"

"I know,good.Aw,and now you're growing up.Mere seconds ago,you were a crabby asshole.And now,you're admitting you love your mommy....even though she totally took your bathroom break as a chance at escape."

Lily growled,shaking her head.

"Horny,old bat!Couldn't wait five minutes,could she?That's alright,I forsee myself getting food poisoning from those spicy ass tacos she forced me to try here and I will be slaying that dragon in her bathroom.Teach her to ditch me for her Mayoral Hoeness."

Emma snickered,patting her back.

"Oh,you were just bitching about how you didn't want to spend anymore time with her a few minutes ago,get over it.You've still got me,"

"Eugh,don't remind me.I suddenly miss my mommy/daughter bonding time,unless you're planning on telling your parents about the newest addition.That,I will be happy to stick around for."

Emma snorted,rolling her eyes.

"I bet you would!"

~🥀~

"You're pregnant,with Hook's baby?"

Regina asked slowly,Emma and Lily had gone to her house after leaving the Diner.Lily wanted to see if her mother had ditched her for the Mayor and Emma just wanted to tell someone her knew that wouldn't judge her,it might be easier to have that support behind her when she finally did tell Snow and David.In case anyone was wondering,Maleficent did not leave Lily for Regina.Apparently,she went home to walk around naked and change all the locks.

"Yeah,I'm not proud of it.If I had known the last meaningless fuck I was going to have would result in a baby,I would have gone with someone better.Like maybe I would have dug up Einsteen,at least my kid would be smart.But now,the poor thing is going to come out with a rum addiction and a hook for a hand.Do you know how hard and painful that is going to be to push out?My vagina's gonna be wreeecked!"

Lily burst out laughing,nodding.

"Yeah,it's nowhere near as tight as it was when I first opened it up all those years ago.But with that big head and the ninety percent chance of the hook for a hand coming out,it's going to feel like it is.I do not envy you at all,it's going to look like a murder scene halfway through labor."

Emma faked a horrified look on her face,then joined her idiot friend in laughter.Regina pulled out her phone,calling Maleficent.

"First off,I take back all my bitching about you needing to spend more time with your child and about you changing all the locks.No offense,but she is a fucking moron.Now,get over here and save me.It's just me with Lily and Emma,they're sharing one brain cell and it is not functioning well at all."

"Ha!I told you what she was like,but you didn't want to listen.Oh,gods,she's got Emma teaming up with her?Good luck,I'm not putting on clothes just to come there and deal with the very idiot I dissappeared in the first place to get away from.Love you,mean it.Bye!"

The dragon hung up on her,Regina growled angrily and called back.

"Fine,fine.Be that way,but no sex for a month."

"Pfft,you couldn't go that long without me."

"Honey,I love you,I do.But I have a vibrator,I'll be just fine.It lasts longer than you anyways,bye.Enjoy the rest of your lonely,lonely evenning."

Regina said in a sickly sweet tone,hanging up on her blonde lover.Emma and Lily knew better than to get any ideas about trouble in paradise or the two having any real chances of splitting up,that phone call was a daily occurance.They screwed like rabbits,argued like an old married couple,and ran back to each other at the end of the night like a couple of love sick puppies.

"Thanks for that,Gina,now she's gonna be a crabby,old bitch when I break into the house tonight!"

Lily whined,Emma shook her head.

"Nah,she'll calm down when she sees me."

"Wait,why are you coming?"

"You don't honestly believe I will go back to my Mom and Dad's place while I haven't found a way to tell them about dumbass's going away present,do you?Sorry about your luck,but you've got a roommate.Luckily,your mom loves me and she loves annoying you even more.So,it's a win win situation.It annoys you to share and that's exactly what you will be doing,"

Lily shrugged,standing up.

"Okay,fine.But if you sleep in my bed,I can't promise I won't poke you in the middle of the night."

Emma snorted,rolling her eyes as she stood up as well.

"I stayed over at Hook's and Graham's more times than I can count,believe me,I'm used to that.But at least if you do,I don't have to worry about disease.You're so picky and bitchy,no one in town will ever live up to your standards and the few with the smallest shot in the dark are too scared to."

"I should be offened,but you right.Now,come on.Mom's probably on her way to cry until she gets back in Gina's pants right about now,so it's a really good time to break into the house and hunt down the new spare key."

"Holy crap,you all weren't joking?She really locked you out of your own home?!"

"Yeah,she does it once a week.And like a dirty,stray cat,I come climbing right back through that tiny bathroom window every single time."

Emma laughed,shaking her head.

"Good gods,you and your mom are so weird.But thankfully,it's a good weird."

Regina turned on the stereo,starting to strip right there in the middle of the living room.

"Yes,they're a lovely family and all that junk.Unless you really want to see how freaky Mal can get,I suggest you hurry on out of here.Seriously,I hear her big wings flapping closer now."

Emma and Lily both gagged at the imagery,holding hands before 'poofing' out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Hook decided to be friends after a long talk that made them realize they were not right for each other,but this talk that led to him taking off on his ship happened right before she found out she was pregnant.Luckily for her,she had an amazing friend that little did they know would become much more after a few months of support and helping to raise that baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 2

Emma helped Lily climb into the window,holding the older woman up on her shoulders.

"Amazing,I'm pregnant and I still have to haul your fat ass up!"

"Better your freakishly strong self hold me up for the five minutes it takes me to do this than reversed and me dropping the pregnant woman,don't you think?"

"I'd rather your mom just not change the locks and we get inside,like normal people with a key instead of breaking in like a couple of hoodlums.Reminding me a little too much of our childhood,Lily Pad."

Lily snorted,giving up and busting the window to reach in and unlock it.

"Yeah,good luck with that fantasy.And I know right,getting awfully nostalgic if you're calling me that name now,Emmy."

Emma blushed,giving her a boost and allowing her to climb in.Lily ran down the steps,unlocking the front door for her partner in crime to get in.

"Won't your mom be pissed we did that?"

Lily waved a dismissive hand,shaving her head.

"Nah,it's a ritual.The first time,we got into a screaming match.After that,it just became a nice little bonding exercise.Some mothers and daughters go get pedicures and their hair did,we race home to lock the other one out and make them fight to prove they really want to be there.Except it's never me locking her out,not after that one time back in December...never again."

Lily shuddered,Emma snickered and unconsciously placed a hand on her flat stomach.

"Take it that wasn't a good experience?"

"Nope,not at all.Let's just say,I now know how to survive a week out in a winter storm with nothing but one pair of panties,a match,and a banana."

Emma blinked,shaking her head.

"I'm sorry I ever walked into that conversation,I really don't want to hear more.Now,come on.Show me our room,"

Lily grinned,taking her hand and leading her upstairs to the room at the very end of the hall.

~🥀~

"Welp,this is my room.I know,I know.I'm spoiled,"

"Lily,you only have a bed and a tiny dresser,you had more possessions when you were out on the streets."

Emma frowned,shoving her hands in her pockets.She wasn't trying to be an ass or uppity,it just seemed to her like her former best friend should have more things than just a basic bed with nothing but one pillow and a sheet on it and dresser nowhere near big enough to hold all of a fully grown woman's clothes.It reminded her of when she first moved to town,when she kept as little on her as possible in case she had to up and move again out of nowhere.Lily had been living in this house,with her mother for over three years.Despite the little changing the locks scene,Maleficent made it explictly clear to everyone that she loved her daughter and she was welcome in that home anytime she wanted.

"Yeah,I have some stuff in storage.Never know when I might pack up and move out on my own..."

"Lily,you're scared and that's completely understandable,but you've got nothing to worry about.Mal literally put an entire town to sleep and worked with some of her worst enemies to get you back into her life,she loves you and will not throw you out.I know,everyone else has.Remember,I grew up like you did.People threw me out,like some used toy and look at me now."

Lily sighed,sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Emma,please,drop it.Me and you,we are two completely different people.We're not stupid kids anymore,I don't feel comfortable talking about this stuff with you just yet.You turned your back on me and I'm not ready to trust you,okay?My personal issues,off limits for topics of conversation.Understood?For now,we're just getting to know each other again.I'm helping you and giving you a place to sleep here because I feel bad,you just found out you're pregnant and the baby daddy skipped town.I'd like to think you would do the same for me,but I don't know.We sleep with our backs to each other,no cuddling,I get half the covers,and you get up and out of this room by tomorrow morning."

Emma frowned,but nodded.

"Okay,I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry,just try to be understanding here.The last time I opened up to you,you told me you never wanted anything to do with me again and that I ruined your life.I know,it was a long time ago and we were just kids.But it still hurts,okay?Give me some time,maybe one day we can get back to how we were.For now,just let it go."

Emma nodded mutely,climbing into bed with her back to Lily's side.The brunette climbed in a few minutes later,slowly reaching a hand back to squeeze the blonde's.Apparently,she still felt bad for how harsh she had been and was trying to make it better.The gesture was accepted,her temporary roommate squeezing back almost immediately.

~🥀~

Emma and Lily walked downstairs around ten the next morning,both still half-asleep with their bed heads and wrinkled clothes worn proudly.Maleficent had gotten back in,sitting at the table in the kitchen sipping away at her coffee and reading the paper.The eldest dragon was already showered and fully dressed,ready for the day.No doubt fully awake and ready to tease the pair making their way into the room.

"Long night,dears?"

She asked innocently,Lily rolled her eyes and kissed her mother's cheek before swiping her coffee and leaning back against the counter.

"No,we went to sleep by seven."

"Gods,you two are old,even babies don't go to sleep by seven o'clock."

"Oh,shut up!You old bat,we can't all shag all night and still be up and at 'em at the crack ass of dawn,fully awake and ready to raise Hell for the day!"

Lily grumbled,Emma stood next to her old friend with her hands shoved in her pockets.

"Yeah,you got your father's pathetic stamina.Poor thing,I'm sorry my daughter got the short end of the gene pool,Emma.But then again,you slept around with a pirate that is older than myself.So,I think you'll be able to get over the misfortunate piece of information."

Emma blushed,stuttering.

"I-I wasn't here for that,Mal..."

"Oh,I know,Gina told me about the accidental baby.Hiding out in the dragon's cave from Mommy and Daddy?I don't blame you,your mother's a prudish twat and your father backs her up like some obedient mutt."

Maleficent said nonchalantly,flipping through the paper.Emma looked at Lily,the brunette shook her head and shrugged.

"Ignore her,she's extra annoying after a late night at Queenie's."

"That figures,"

"Oi,when you were getting some from the pirate,you were fairly cheery and bouncy yourself,dear.I'd have thought that hook would be painful,but you perservered and now look at you all glowing with his baby that he will likely never see and run for the damn hills if he ever does."

"I think everyone is,there's just something about being the few people getting lucky in this town that puts a skip in your step!And believe me,it did.I bled for days when he messed up and used it,prick got drunk and mixed up which hand was missing...never let him use his hands again.Anyways,it's adorable you think I would let him anywhere near my baby.He's a great pal and all,but he's not put a ring on it and start a family material.This is going to sound really bad,but I laid awake thinking most of the night.At first,I flipped out because he took off and then I found out about little Jr.But I'm honestly really relieved he left,I don't want him in this child's life."

Emma pulled her hair back into a ponytail,Lily looked confused and Mal smiled understandingly at her.

"Oh,I completely understand,nobody wants their as the kids call them these days,'fuck buddy' in their precious baby's life.Like Lily's father,he was fun,good-looking,and a nice shag.But did I think he would be a good parent?No,not a bit.Men like Zorro and Hook are the type who you know without a doubt do not want to settle down,they want to live life to the fullest and stick it in whatever hole they can get access to.It would be a eighteen-plus-year commitment to reminding them to visit their child,support the baby in some way,show up for special events,make sure they don't bring their whores with them.People will tell you that you need him and that the baby deserves a father,but that's not necessarily true.Trust me,being single and raising that little one on your own is much more preferrable to raising a baby on your own AND their other dumb ass parent."

Lily spoke up before Emma could,looking even more confused.

"You told her to trust you,how do you know?Not trying to be a dick,Mom,but you didn't raise me."

"I know,but I watched and helped my mother and sisters raise their babies.Your grandmother had six children,four girls and two boys.The only one of us that had a father in their life that gave a damn was me,he died when I was five and I had to watch my mother deal with those idiot sperm donors for years and then your aunts would follow in her footsteps.In a way,I kind of did minus the baby sitting the daddy part.I told him about you when he finally made an appareance five months into the pregnancy,I saw that tale tell look of pure fear and ready to bolt in his eyes and flat out told the prick I did not want him to be a part of your life."

Lily nodded,shrugging.She didn't seem at all bothered by the information that her father didn't want her at all or curioud about her other family members,just grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table across from her mother.

"Mal,will you go with me to tell my parents today?I know they're going to give me down the road about it and try to pressure me into going after Hook,I need someone with experience here to back me up."

"Of course,but Lily stays home.If she goes,I feel like that will be more examples on their part to push you towards getting the baby daddy back into the picture.No offense to me,but she did not turn out well at all."

"Mom!"

"Oh,shut up,you know it's true!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Hook decided to be friends after a long talk that made them realize they were not right for each other,but this talk that led to him taking off on his ship happened right before she found out she was pregnant.Luckily for her,she had an amazing friend that little did they know would become much more after a few months of support and helping to raise that baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 3

Emma spent the rest of the morning with the dragon family,feeling oddly content and like she belonged there.Sure,the Charmings were great and she knew she was welcome and loved there.But it was different being at Maleficent's house,she had the one thing Snow and David didn't,Lily.Lily always had this way of making her feel at home and safe,no matter what was going on or where they were.That's why she really pushed her away all those years ago,she felt so close and comfortable with the brunette that it scared the Hell out of her.She didn't want to be dependent on anybody else,especially not after all she had been through with foster families kicking her to the curb and neglecting her over the years.

"Alright,come on,Swan.Time to rip the band-aid off and tell your parents about the newest prince or princess to their line,you know before that big mouth wolf,Ruby or her grandmother,Euginia tell them first."

Maleficent said,standing up.Emma's eyes widened,she rushed to get up too.

"Holy fuck,Ruby's my mom's best friend!She's the town gossip,Snow probably already knows!"

"Most likely,come on and we'll see."

Maleficent hooked arms with her,'poofing' them out of the kitchen to the living room of Snow and David's apartment.

~🥀~

"Emma!"

Snow said,surprised as she put Neal in his play pen.The toddler pouted,but went after his toy trucks and dolls anyways.Within three minutes,he had forgotten everyone else around him and focused on playing.Satisfied with this,his mother smiled at Emma and shot a fearful glance at Maleficent.

The two older women had come to a sort of truce,though it was nothing like her and Regina's.Snow had this irrational fear that the second she stepped one toe out of line in the dragon's eyes,she would get eaten.Okay,so maybe it wasn't totally irrational considering the people involved.

"What are you two doing here?"

Emma reached for Maleficent's hand,like a nervous child would seek comfort from the closest trusted adult.But clearly,this was not the picture her mother got when she saw the dragon squeeze the Savior's hand.

"Oh,my god!Come on,her?Really?I'd have rather seen you walk in here with the Evil Queen,she tried to rip my heart out but at least she doesn't have a daughter your age and never once threatened to eat me!"

Snow whined,David came down the steps and shook his head at the sight before going into the kitchen to make himself some lunch.

"What?Oh,gods,no!She's beautiful,don't get me wrong and I think it's fairly clear to everyone I'm bisexual.But no,she and Regina are very happy with...whatever that thing they have is.Now,I need to tell you and Dad something and you two might want to sit down for this."

David and Snow shared a worried glance,he came and sat down on the couch.

"Okay,now I want to hear that my daughter is sleeping with Maleficent.Somehow,I feel like whatever information she tells me when you sit down is going to make that news sound like every loving father's dream."

Maleficent snickered,Emma blushed and buried her face in her arm.

"And now he's making me wish my news were that good!"

"I'll be sure to tell Gina you said that,"

"And I'll be sure to inform her you and Lily both stopped outside the door when I was stepping out of the shower and dropped my towel..."

"Suddenly,I think I got that old person's disease and I don't remember the last five minutes.What's my name?Where am I?"

"Yeah,that's what I thought!"

Emma huffed,going to sit down on the chair across from her parents.Maleficent chose to remain standing,laying a comforting hand on her shoulder like she always did to Lily.Only difference with Lily when she had a need of that comfort,she was usually sitting in a jail with her mother trying to make her look pitiful and get her out of whatever trouble she got into.

"Alright,just to be clear.Dad,you're not getting any daughter-in-laws,right now.Me and Maleficent,NOT together.Kay?Got it?Good.Dad,stop pouting!"

Maleficent smirked,kissing Emma's cheek.

"Oh,Emma,why do you deny our love?You said you could really see a future with me?Now,you weren't lying.Were ya?"

The idiot that was the dragon asked with a thick,horribly butchered Southern accent that made Emma one thousand percent sure that the older blonde and Lily were most definigely related.

"Oh,good gods,you're as bad as your daughter!Shush and behave yourself,geez!"

Emma rolled her eyes,smiling despite her aggravation.David looked like he had been told Disney World shut down,Snow rubbed his back.

"Alright,Emma,you've already crushed your father's weird dreams.Now,tell us what your real news is.And Maleficent,please never put your lips on my daughter again in front of me without a fair warning and handing me a bucket to throw up in.I don't mind her being with a woman,so long as that woman is not you."

Maleficent shrugged,not the least bit bothered by the former White Queen's words.Emma was too focused on trying to come up with a way to tell her parents the news,she didn't even notice the lipstick print on her cheek.Not to worry,the dragon did and happily got rid of it.The older blonde went into mother mode,wetting her thumb with saliva before wiping off the mark on Emma's cheek.

"Yuck!I always hated that,I get the whole mom instincts to clean the kid and all that.But that's disgusting,no one wants a mom wiping their cheek in public with their spit."

Maleficent shrugged,rolling her eyes.Snow was too amused to be upset with someone else playing the mom role to her child,David just looked dissappointed that his supposed dreams were crushed.

"Alright,I'm just going to put it bluntly.Me and Hook,we decided to just be friends.All we really were was fuck buddies,honestly.We had a long talk the other night,all our relationship was was meaningless sex and I found I had more love for a random dog than I did for him.He did not want a serious committment,just to live out the rest of his days having fun and doing whatever he wanted to.I eventually want to settle down and have something real,so we called it quits.After he took off to explore and probably get a bunch of diseases on his ship,I found out I was pregnant.I am not calling him back,I will not be making any efforts to go out of my way to tell him he has a child,and I will be raising this baby myself."

David grinned,sitting up and looking much more cheerful.

"I get another grandbaby AND I don't have to put up with that piece of shit!I'm gonna go have a drink for myself and for you,congratulations,Em.Anything you need,let me know and I'm here for you."

He went to the kitchen,having a little celebration on his own.Snow looked like she was still processing the information,eventually she sighed and looked at her.

"I thought you learned after Henry,you need to be careful and not continue making these mistakes,Emma.You're a grown woman and a big sister now,what kind of example does this set for your brother and even for your son?"

"First of all,Henry is NOT a mistake and don't you ever call him one to my face again.You're right,I am a grown woman and I can make my own decisions to live my life how I please.It sets the example that this isn't the old days,women can make a life for themselves and bring a child up on their own."

Emma sat up straighter,crossing her arms.Maleficent sat on the arm of the chair,keeping a hand on her shoulder to show she was there and on her side of this.

"Emma,you had him with a hoodlum man,just like this time around.You had no serious committments and you didn't plan him,both Henry and this baby are mistakes.It sounds bad,but it's the truth.I always wanted you to find your true love,settle down,and then have children."

"Snow,nobody wants to hear their child is a mistake,especially not from their parents.And if I hear you call what could very well one day be my step son and his sibling a mistake again in front of me,I will rip your fucking face off."

Maleficent growled,Emma reached up and patted her hand.

"Mom,I get this isn't the life you pictured for me,but you need to suck it up and accept that it is the reality.I do not see my kids as mistakes,not anymore.When I was panicking and in a spot where I was confused and didn't know what I was doing,I did call at least one of them a mistake but I realize now that they're not.They're blessings and I am lucky to have them,no matter what way I got them.I am a fully grown woman,I make my own choices,and I have to live with them.It is not up to you who I am and what I do,you really only have one of two options.Either support me or stay the Hell away,simple as that."

Emma crossed her arms,wishing Lily had been with her for this.Apparently thinking of the Devil and speaking of it worked the same way,she thought as the brunette appeared next to her.

"I got bored at home and I need to be here to hold Mom back when Snow says something stupid,that and I might need to choke the bitch out if she gets unsupportive."

Lily offered up as an explanation,wrapping her arm around Emma's shoulders.Maleficent snorted,rolling her eyes.She shot her daughter a "Yeah,I bet"kind of look,sitting up straighter.

"If I can tolerate these two monsters in my house without losing my sanity and at least attempting to kill them,I guess I can handle the fact that you are having this baby on your own.But let it go on the record that I say it is a bad idea,children deserve to grow up with both parents and it's just a well known fact that you are not that responsible,Emma.I'll accept that you've made this decision to raise this child on your own,you're a grown woman and I have no say over how you live your life or what you do with your body.But I do have a say in what goes on in my house,either find a place of your own and a way to support yourself and that baby by the end of this week or you get an abortion and we never speak of this again."

Snow said finally,standing up and walking out of the room.Emma got the funny feeling that this wasn't something completely new and unexpected,given the look on Maleficent's face.Lily looked unsettled,but said nothing and shifted uncomfortably.

"And that,dear Emma and Lilith is your trip into the past,during the White Kingdom's reign!Either give into their temper tantrums or someone gets murdered,I'll let you in on a secret here....Queenie was a bit of a bratty,little bitch back in the day and she hasn't grown a bit since!"

Maleficent leaned in close,whispering loud enough for anyone to hear.Emma held a protective hand over her stomach,Lily frowned and squeezed her shoulder.

"Yeah,I'm staying the Hell away from that loon.Em,come stay with us,you can share my room with me.You don't need this mess,stress isn't good for the kid."

Maleficent raised a brow at the offer,considering it was her home she was offering up but said nothing.Honestly,this little interraction tickled the eldest dragon pink.First,her love sick puppy of a daughter invites herself over to admittedly crappily show her support and then she invites her to share a home together.It was cute and pathetic all at the same time,she wanted her girl to have some respect for herself but she also wanted Emma to be her daughter-in-law and the two to give her grandbabies already.She wasn't getting any younger,despite what her beautiful face and physique might tell you otherwise.

"Erm,Lily,I need to get a place of my own,like an apartment and prove I can support myself and this kid.But thanks for the offer,even though it completely contradicts that little tyrant you went on last night."

"Good Gods,Lily,take your damn medicine before you bring the girl home!I give you one simple rule to follow,hmph!Emma,ignore whatever horse shit came out of my daughter's mouth last night,that grass hoppper diagnosed her with something Bipolaroid or whatever and gave her some medication to make her more tolerable.He'll say it's to make her better,but we all know he prescribed it to keep us from throttling her."

Emma snickered,Lily blushed.

"Thanks for that,Mom,I took it....today.You know what,Em,I thought of a perfect idea.Me and you,we rent a place together.We'll go in half,that way you can get out on your own and I can get away from the big blonde nightmare next to you."

"You're welcome,sweetie,good girl!I'll be sure to give you a treat,who's a good adult who remembers to take her medication and do the shit she's supposed to do?!"

Maleficent cooed,leaning over and ruffling Lily's hair.The brunette wanted to be irritated,but the laughter coming from her former best friend pushed any kind of annoyance out of the way and she started giggling along with her.The oldest blonde smiled softly and stopped her teasing,standing up.It was time for her to go,the girls were about to get to that point they forgot she was there anyways.

"Welp,I'm off to Regina's.I'll try and not give you any siblings,Lily,ta ta!"

And with that,Maleficent 'poofed' out of the room and off to what they guessed was Regina's place.

~🥀~

"Were you serious about us getting a place together?"

Emma asked,looking at Lily uncertainly.It wasn't that she was against the idea at all,she just didn't know if the brunette had been serious or was just saying that because her mother was picking at her.

"Actually,yeah.I was very serious,I've been considering getting out of Mom's place for a while now."

"What stopped you?"

"Lack of motivation and I don't exactly make enough at my job to get a place all by myself,Ruby tried to talk me into being roommates with her a couple of weeks ago.But I turned her down,there's only one woman I can tolerate enough to share a apartment,house,or whatever with."

Emma nodded,smiling softly.

"Fair enough,you sure you can tolerate me and the kid like that?It's not just going to be me and you,Lily Pad,it's going to be us and two kids,Henry and a baby.Are you sure you can handle all that?This isn't like the time we were crashing at a place together and took a stray cat in all those years ago,where we can just tell each other to fuck off and throw the thing outside when we get tired of it all."

The blonde tried to make her understand just what she was walking into,her brunette friend nodded and shrugged.

"I know,but I'm not sharing my Froot Loops with either one of them.The kid can get his own and mini turd can leech off of him,"

Emma snorted,standing up.

"Alright,alright.You know what you're getting yourself into and you're clearly not running off,so I think we can make it work.Between my weekly pay at the Station and your working at the Diner,we should be able to make ends meet.For a small,made up town,this place is a pain is the ass expense-wise."

Lily nodded,pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"You're telling me,I spent nearly five bucks on a damn small box of cereal.Seriously,I will fight that kid if he touches it."

Emma rolled her eyes,heading out the door.She didn't even bother saying goodbyes,Snow was an insufferable ass today and David had headphones in and was absorbed in his game at the moment.Lily normally would have pushed her out of the way and rushed out,but instead acted like a grown woman with the slightest shred of decency and waited for her to get out first before slowly shutting the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Hook decided to be friends after a long talk that made them realize they were not right for each other,but this talk that led to him taking off on his ship happened right before she found out she was pregnant.Luckily for her,she had an amazing friend that little did they know would become much more after a few months of support and helping to raise that baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 4

Emma and Lily looked and looked through news papers,trying to find any cheap place big enough for the four of them.Unfortunately,they had been unsuccessful in their hunt.Three days spent looking all over the place,they learned there was a lot more to the town than that thought originally and very few options for them.They found one place,it was nice and comfy,but it was a bit more than they felt they could afford and had no room for Henry or the baby.

Regina and Maleficent were helping as much as they could,asking around.But the oldest dragon was draggging her heels a bit,admittedly very sad to let her baby go.Her home had plenty of room for all of them,but she wasn't sure if the stubborn pair would be willing to stay with her.

"Suggest it to them,it's not like they have a load of cushy offers like that.The next best thing they have is a cramped apartment at Granny's,roommates to what I'm almost positive is a prostitute.A very loud one,at that.At least in your home,they have literally an entire extra floor with rooms and all kinds of other crap to get away from you.Honestly,as big as your house is,it's almost like an apartment complex.One kitchen and sitting room for you all to share,but that's about it.Plenty of room for Henry,them,and the baby,not to mention I am much more comfortable with the idea that my son is going to see his other mother in your home than one of those shitty places they've been looking."

Regina told her girlfriend,squeezing her hand and walking around the town with her.Maleficent shrugged,nodding.

"Fair enough,I'll bring it up this evenning.Truth be told,I don't think Lily really wanted to leave anyways,I think she just wanted to be close to Emma.If I can get her convinced to take the offer,my daughter will go right along with it."

"That's a good point,but that's a tricky thing.Convincing Emma,I mean.She's very independent,not really big on taking what she views as 'charity',Mal."

"Simple solution,set up a nursery and show it off to her.She's pregnant with a baby she loves and wants,that will get her attention.Expecting mother looking for a home + nice home with plenty of room for her and the child she already has + big,beautiful nursery that shows there is more than enough room for the next baby and it is welcome = very happy woman,picking that house to settle in.Understand clearly now,dear?"

Regina blinked,shaking her head.

"Sometimes I forget you were pregnant at one point and smart,you make it really easy to not think about those things."

"I'm smart all the time,how could you forget that detail?"

"Mal,being a smart ass does not count as being intelligent,"

"I disagree,you have to have quite a bit of intelligence to come up with those remarks I make!"

"Okay,I'll give you that.You do come up with some awfully creative ones from time to time,"

"Hmph!"

Maleficenr huffed,turning her head away.Regina rolled her eyes,continuing her walking.

~🥀~

Emma groaned,holding her stomach.

"Let's take a break,the baby's hungry."

"A little early on for the little one to show traits from it's mom,eh?You're always hungry and now the kid is,too."

"Oh,shush,it's never too early to get an appetite.Though this craving is really weird,pickles in peanut butter."

Lily looked at her,blinking.

"Did my mom knock you up?She and Regina's pretty freaky,you sure they didn't talk your tipsy ass into dipping into the lady pond for a night and this is the result?She eats that combination on a daily basis,Em..."

Emma didn't even dignify that with a response,unless you considered that punch to the arm as one.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get!Lily,I lost my virginity to you,I really don't think there's a strong enough liquor to make me fuck your mom and/or her screw buddy.Even without that being said,I don't think I could handle a woman like Mal and there's no way I would complicate my life further by having sex with my son's other mother.Just saying..."

Lily cackled,nodding.

"Good point,now let's go get you and little bit fed."

~🥀~

Emma dipped a pickle in her jar of peanut butter,moaning at the taste.She never liked pickles before,but damn this was the bomb.Lily scrunched up her nose,flushing at her reactions to the sound her friend made.Otherwise,she acted like she wasn't paying a lick of attention.

"Mom wants us to stay with her,what do you think about that?"

"I don't mind,I love Mal and the house does have plenty of room for everyone.If she's sure,I don't care to stay there.But on one condition,I will be paying rent.If I can't do that,it's like I'm mooching off of her and I don't like that."

Lily nodded,shrugging.

"She pushed me out of her,so I feel no shame living in her house without paying.I graced her with the blessing of calling me her child,the least she can do is put a roof over my head."

"You're an idiot."

"I am,I am and yet you still choose to hang out with me."

"I know and yeah,yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Hook decided to be friends after a long talk that made them realize they were not right for each other,but this talk that led to him taking off on his ship happened right before she found out she was pregnant.Luckily for her,she had an amazing friend that little did they know would become much more after a few months of support and helping to raise that baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 5

Emma lay back on the table with her legs propped up in the stirrups,uncomfortably allowing the giant ass hat that was Dr.Whale examine her downstairs area.He had an ultra sound wand dug in pretty deep,roaming over and checking the area.Looking over,she could see a blurry picture on the screen of the fetus that was slowly developing into her baby.Lily offered to come with her today,but she wanted to do it alone.Now,she really wished she had taken her up on that offer.

She thought it would be simple,like that time around.Just get it over with,no big deal.But back then,she was just a stupid kid and it wasn't really something she was all that interested in.Now,she was hearing the heart beat and found herself actually tearing up.Gods,she really wished someone else was there with her.Someone other than the guy that had slept with her mother and already told her six times that she was making a mistake,then proceeded to hand her pamphlets on abortion and adoption options.

The blonde pulled out her phone,dialing Maleficent's number.Lily broke her phone and blatantly refused to get another,saying she wanted to take some time off of it for a while anyways.She bit her lip nervously,waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello,"

The elder dragon's voice answered after three rings,she blushed and lay a hand on her barely visible baby bump.

"Er,this is Emma.I was calling to see if you,Lily,or maybe even Regina,if she's there would be willing to come to the hospital and stay in the room with me until my check-up is done.Lily offered to come earlier,but I don't know if she made plans or not...."

She said awkwardly,Maleficent smiled and didn't waste a moment replying.

"Oh,I thought that number looked familiar,I recently invested in that caller S.t.d Gina was always talking about!And I can,if you really want me to.Regina got called into work,they had some sort of mess over budgets or some such.And Lily's in jail right now,so we'll swing by and bail her out after your appointment."

Emma fought back a laugh,smiling.

"Mal,it's caller I.D.,not S.t.d.And okay,thank you.What the Hell did she do this time?!"

"Oops,I'll try to remember that.Not a problem at all,dear,and she was born.All I know is she called from the Station,asked me to get her out,and I'm taking my sweet time doing it."

"Yeah,be a good idea.Here's a easy tool,s.t.d.s are what you get when you sleep with people like Hook and I.D. is what you use to buy drinks at the Rabbit Hole.And that figures,she's gotta learn somehow.Anyways,I'm in room #214 and I'll be waiting."

"Yep,good one!I can definitely remember that one,thank you!And exactly,alrighty!Be there in two minutes!"

~🥀~

"Oh,my,it's so tiny.What do you call this thing,again?"

Maleficent gasped,cooing over the fuzzy picture on the monitor.Emma smiled,squeezing the larger hand that hadn't hesitated to take hold of her's the moment the dragon poofed into the room.

"I know,I've never seen something so small.With Henry,I didn't get to see his sonogram until I was months along.And it's called an Ultrasound,this is what women have done in modern times to see what's going on in their uterus.Whether it be to check on a baby or just see if anything out of the ordinary,like cysts or some such is going on down there.They use this "wand" that they coat in lubricant-if you get a nice doctor,I didn't-and they slip it into your vagina to wave it around and have their look.Whatever is showing,you'll see on the monitor.I'm pregnant,so you see a baby.Had I not been,it would just be a blank screen and show where he was looking around."

She explained slowly to the older blonde,being extremely patient with her.Emma understood that she was from a different time and had a hard time grasping some new concepts,hence the conversation about the difference in caller I.D. and S.T.D.s earlier.Honestly,she thought it was kind of cute how new to all this stuff she was and it was almost like explaining things to a child.

"Oh,okay,that's very interesting.Disgusting,but interesting."

Maleficent hummed,looking down at Whale whose head was still ducked and checking out her vagina.

"Is it normal for the Heal--Doctor to keep his head down,looking at your pussy the entire time?Somehow,I feel they're supposed to come up for air and look you in the eye at some point.He stays down there any longer,I think I would make him buy me dinner."

Maleficent said dryly,glaring down at the pervy doctor.Hearing her comment,Whale looked up and flushed.Emma hid her face in the dragon's chest,completely humiliated.Once again,the older woman went into protective mother mode with Emma.

"Listen here,you will never be examining her again.Even if I have to come work here myself,just to be sure of it.You are a disgusting,little man and I will feed you to my dragon if I hear of you making her uncomfortable again.If you have even a shred of survival instincts,you will get up and run to get another doctor in this room to finish off this visit and stay out of my sight for the rest of your life."

Maleficent growled,grabbing a fist full of Whale's shirt.She yanked him up,making his face only one,small inch away from her own.Her eyes had hardened,glowing the classic bright green they did ever single time she got pissed off and was ready to transform and wreak havoc.He gulped,nodding fastly as a sign he had heard her loud and clear.As soon as her grip loosened,he bolted out of the room and rushed to do as he was told.

"Spineless bastard,"

Emma nodded,saying nothing.She was still embarrassed by what he had done to her,her hand tightened around Maleficent's.The dragon leaned down,planting a soft kiss on her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Hook decided to be friends after a long talk that made them realize they were not right for each other,but this talk that led to him taking off on his ship happened right before she found out she was pregnant.Luckily for her,she had an amazing friend that little did they know would become much more after a few months of support and helping to raise that baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 6

Once Emma and Maleficent left the hospital,they thought about going to the Station but instead went to get icecream.Emma was craving the raspberry flavor so badly,it wasn't even funny and Maleficent surprisingly had a sweet tooth and a love of vanilla.

"I always used to hate this kind of icecream,so I'm blaming her daddy."

Emma said after scarfing down nearly half of the cup,Maleficent licked her cone and hummed.

"Yeah,I'm not much of a raspberry person myself.And that's what I always did,blamed Zorro whenever I had a particularly disgusting craving.One time,I had a taste for baked fish with cranberry juice.Needless to say,sperm donor was blamed a lot throughout that pregnancy."

Emma gagged,scrunching up her nose and scraping what was left of the pink icecream out of the cup.Maleficent took a bite out of the cone,then scooped up the last bit of her icecream with her tongue and ignored the stares she received from everyone around her.The younger blonde flushed,squirming.

"Oh,come on,really?!"

Maleficent threw her head back,cackling and reached over to pat her hand.

"Ah,I remember being that hormonal!In my fourth month,Cruella sucked some berry juice off of her finger and I nearly fucked myself into a coma.Not so much because I found her attractive,but being pregnant will make you a horny bitch over the simplest things!You'll be alright,just get yourself a nice toy."

Emma flushed deeper,whining.

"Do you have to be so loud?!And gee,thanks for that much uneeded image of Cruella!"

"Yes,I do.And you're very welcome,dear."

~🥀~

"It sure took you long enough!Is that icecream on your shirt?!"

Lily sassed,looking at the small,white stain on her mother's suit jacket.Maleficent kept a straight face,replying back almost instantly.

"Well,you know how it is,pregnant women are hard to sate.And no dear,it's not icecream."

The older dragon made a show of licking her lips,wrapping a strong arm around Emma's waist and holding her close.A hand stroked her abdomen,Maleficent's dark blue eyes remained trained on Lily's.

"Oh,you big idiot!"

Emma rolled her eyes,swatting Maleficent on the chest and stepping away.

The elder dragon grinned,flashing her pearly whites.

"Come on,it was fun seeing that jealous look on her face and you know it.Oh,goodness,I wish I had a picture of that!Priceless!"

Maleficent cackled,Lily scowled and flipped her mother off.

"Oh,lose the sour face,Lilith,it's not a nice look and you really should be kinder to the woman bailing your sorry ass out.And just think,here I was planning on taking you out to dinner with me and Emma.She a had a craving for your favorite,fried chicken and mqshed potatoes,but never mind.You can just eat a bowl of cereal at home,while we go out."

Lily whined,pouting.

"Why are you so damn evil?!"

"Because I gave birth to you and while you were in the womb,you infected me!"

"You're so full of shit,you know that?!"

"Yeah,I've been told that a time or two and let me tell you that you are no special walk in the park yourself!"

"Weeeell,who's to blame for that?!"

"Like with everything else not good with you,your father!"

"Oh,you blame everything on him.Regina forgetting to shave,dogs not liking you,global warming!Let me ask you,is anything your fault?!"

"I do and rightfully so,fucking bastard screws me every winter with those sasquatch legs!And nope,I'm perfect.Deal with it,dear."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose,shaking her head and muttering under her breath while the mother and daughter bickered.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Hook decided to be friends after a long talk that made them realize they were not right for each other,but this talk that led to him taking off on his ship happened right before she found out she was pregnant.Luckily for her,she had an amazing friend that little did they know would become much more after a few months of support and helping to raise that baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

WARNING:SEXUAL CONTENT,YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

~Chapter 7

Emma got out of the shower and walked back into her and Lily's room,taking off her robe and starting to rub cocoa butter all over her body.The brunette just happened to open the door at that exact moment,she stared at the round,pasty ass stuck up in the air.

"Really,Swan?A pineapple tattoo on your ass?What were you thinking?"

Emma jumped,blushing and shrugging.

"Knock next time!Maybe I didn't want you seeing my ass,did you ever think of that?And I was thinking someone told me not to do it,so I did it.I like pineapples,I like tattoos,and it made sense to put the two together.My butt was just a good place to put it,that way only like two people know it's there and less people to judge my admittedly questionable decision..."

She said awkwardly,Lily snorted and shut the door.

"Uh,Em,it's my room.Me knocking before enterring would be like you asking yourself permission before masterbating,it just doesn't make sense.And fair enough,I have a pumpkin tramp stamp for pretty much the same reason.The artist said I was drunk,I needed to go home,and I would regret it...he was right and yet my lower back still has a jack o' lantern that looks like it was addicted to meth seven years later smiling back at any lucky fool that peeks back there."

Emma laughed,bending back down to finish rubbing the lotion into her calves.Lily admired the view and gave her a firm spank that echoed throughout the room,then went to sit on the edge of the bed and help her get her mid-back and other areas she couldn't reach.The only reaction her roommate received was a squeak and flushed face,boring.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome,always happy to turn that beautiful booty bright red!"

"I meant for the lotion,you goof!"

"Hm,an excuse to touch and rub a gorgeous,naked blonde woman...yeah.It was so hard to motivate myself to do it,you know.The internal battle was intense,to do this and get an eyefull of the hottest chick I've ever seen or go to bed and watch the back of my eyelids for a few hours,you don't understand the difficulty of that decision."

Lily replied,smartly.Emma rolled her eyes,snorting and wiggling the booty her perverted friend was admiring so much.Sure enough,right over the pineapple,there was a bright red handprint...and a matching one on the other cheek.

~🦋~

Somehow,Emma woke up in the arms of a sleeping Lily.Last night,they'd gone to bed at completely different times.They had fallen asleep on their sides,backs facing each other,and several inches apart.But here she was,snuggled up to the dragon at eight in the morning.

It was a Saturday and neither of them had to work,not that Lily really worked that much anyways.Seriously,it was shocking to hear she had been scheduled.Mental note to bitch at Ruby until she gave the woman more shifts,Emma thought as she playing with the dark brown locks falling in front of her face.

"Having fun?"

Emma bit her lip,she forgot how hot Lily was with that groggy,somewhat deep morning voice.She shifted and nodded,continuing to play with her hair.

"Yes,"

"Figures,you make it really hard to sleep,Swan.I hope you plan on entertaining me now that you've woken me up,"

"Good,I can't sleep and neither should you.Oh,I didn't realize that was an obligation,you wake up and must be entertained."

Emma raised a brow,Lily leaned down and started sucking on her neck and humming softly.

"You're such a brat,you know that?And it is,now shhh."

The blonde moaned,turning her head and giving her more access.Anybody else that did this,she would slap the piss out of them.But this was Lily,she knew the older woman would never actually do anything to harm or take advantage of her.Being a dragon,she had heightened senses and Emma was sure she'd smelt her arousal long ago.It certainly wasn't a bit of light hair touching that woke the brunette up,that was sure.Honestly,Lily could sleep through a hurricane.But get a horny woman in her bed,she was up and at it within seconds.

Lily growled,sliding her hands up Emma's shirt and leaving a huge,dark purple mark on her neck where anybody could see it.After all,what did she care if the rest of town knew she had gotten a taste and claimed it all for herself?The way she saw it,she licked it and that made it her's.It had been several years since she got a lick,but she still did it and that counted in her eyes.Maybe now the claim would stick,she huffed.

"Possessive much?"

"Very,"

"Good,all your's."

"Better be."

"I am."

Lily wasted no time flipping Emma on her back,magically stripping them both of any clothes they had on.Only seconds later,she was kissing down the blonde's chest and stomach.Several times,she would stop long enough to leave a hickey behind and then continue her journey south.

"Oh,Lil!"

"Oh,you two be quiet,an old woman is trying to sleep!"

Maleficent interrupted whatever else was going to fly out of the women's mouth,whether it be moan or scream with her grumpy ass voice and staff banging on the floor above them.For the first time since moving in officially,Emma regretter her decision.

"Mood killer!"

"Good,maybe I can get some decent rest without hearing how good my daughter eats your vagina!"

"Just for that,I'm going to be even louder."

"That's alright,I can always bring Regina over and get you back.Trust me,I'm a lot freakier than Lily.And believe me,that goody goody act Gina has going on doesn't make her any more vanilla!"

"...Never mind,I can't afford the risk of eternal vaginal dryeness from hearing my son's other mother and the woman I'm sleeping with's mother going at it like a pair of rabbid dogs in heat!"

"That's what I thought!Good night!"

"It's nine,in the morning!"

"Yeah,well,I was awake all hours of the night and I'm finally getting to lay down.I own the house,I make the rules,and I say it's night time!"

"You're crazy!"

"Yeah,I am.Proud of it,too.Want to see what that crazy can do?"

Silence.

"Alright,then.Shush!It's not as though I'm telling you not to bang my daughter,just get a muzzle or something.Geez,just because I know it's happening doesn't mean I want to hear it and you give far too many details for any mother's peace of mind."

Emma blushed,biting the pillow when Lily's talented tongue took a particularly long lick up her slit.Sure,she didn't mind continuing what she was doing.She wasn't the one getting yelled at for being too loud,she had her mouth full!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Hook decided to be friends after a long talk that made them realize they were not right for each other,but this talk that led to him taking off on his ship happened right before she found out she was pregnant.Luckily for her,she had an amazing friend that little did they know would become much more after a few months of support and helping to raise that baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 8

Emma laid her head on Lily's chest,so close to falling asleep when she heard her phone go off.She groaned,answering it.The thing was,she accidentally grabbed Lily's phone.

"SERIOUSLY?!MY BEST FRIEND!YOU JUST SPENT THE LAST FIFTEEN MINUTES BETWEEN MY LEGS AND NOW YOU'RE GETTING TEXTS FROM RUBY FUCKING LUCAS,ASKING FOR ANOTHER 'FUN NIGHT'!"

Maleficent lay in her bed upstairs,snickering quietly.She knew swiping the wolf's phone would be interesting,this was so mean.But hey,Emma deserved it.Maybe next time,they would learn to keep quiet and let the woman sleep!

"What the Hell are you talking about?!I like blondes!"

"Oh,yeah,then what's this about?!"

"I don't know,I've never been with that mutt a day in my life!"

"Piece of shit!"

Emma threw a lamp at the brunette,it missed and hit the wall.Maleficent called Regina from her phone,letting her hear the chaos going on in her home.Just because the Queen went good didn't mean the dragon got any nicer,honestly.It was only a matter of time until she went around biting people,age was just making her more of a pain in the ass.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Bitch,I might be!"

~🦋~

"Oh,come on,you two.You can't still be mad at me over that little joke this morning..."

Lily glared at her mother,pointing to the bandage covering six stitches on her head and rolling up her pant leg to show another wound.

"Little joke?She stabbed me,like STABBED me!Because you decided to make Emma think I was banging that ditsy waitress,I had to go get checked for a concussion and get stitches in my head because she got all fired up and threw a fucking giant picture frame at me when the lamp missed.And my leg,it will be scarred over because you added gas to that fire,shouting from upstairs that I had always had a thing for the dog and she stabbed me in the thigh with a fork!It doesn't sound like it would hurt,but it does."

Maleficent shrugged,not looking apologetic in the least.She fixed herself a huge cup of coffee,drinking it and flipping through the news paper.Emma grinned,looking at Lily.

"I mean,two good things came of it."

"Like what?"

"I get to baby you,take care of my poor injured dragon.And now you know it's in your best interest not to ever cheat on me,it's not a nice aftermath when I find out."

She smiled sickly sweet,pinching Lily's cheek.Maleficent snorted,rolling her eyes.Regina had bitten her head off,telling her those two would never patch things up again and get over that mess she caused this morning.Surprise,surprise.Queenie doesn't know the Savior as well as she thinks she does,the eldest dragon huffed.

"Yeah,yeah.Whatever,you're mean as Hell when you think you're getting cheated on."

"Just imagine how much worse it could have been if you really were..."

Lily cringed,shuddering.

"You two realize you haven't exactly established a relationship for either of you to be doing any cheating,right?"

"I thought letting her fuck me was comfirmation,"

"So,half of town have a confirmed relationship with her?"

"Mom!"

"What?Lilith,I love you,I do.But when you're not glued to her side and taking bites of her forbidden fruit,you're a bit of a slut.I mean,I am too.Before Gina,I hopped more beds than a grasshopper."

Maleficent shrugged,Emma shook her head.Lily huffed,crossing her arms.It wasn't even five in the evenning,neither one of them had anything else to do.This,right here was their day.Fun.One thing was for sure,they have decided to keep Regina happy.A happy Regina means a busy Mal,a busy Mal means no one bugging Lily and Emma all day.

"Nothing like your mother admitting to being a whore and calling you one too,"

"At least she's talking to you,"

Emma mumbled,shrugging.Lily frowned,Maleficent walked over and kissed both of their heads.

"The good mood is dead,I cannot be around the serious atmosphere.Sorry,I'm just not the type of person that can handle those situations.All I can say is,I love you both and I will happily run my mouth and annoy the shit out of either one of you any time you need it."

The elder blonde shrugged,walking out.Emma blinked,looking at Lily.

"What's happening?I got a baby,a girlfriend,and a new mom all in the time span of two weeks...am I getting a dog next?"

"I don't know what's happening half the time in this house,you just learn to roll with it.And we do have a dog,actually.Kind of,it's got three heads and stays with Gina most of the time."

Emma shook her head.

"A freakin' cerberus?!Alright,I'm done.That's enough for today,me and the baby are taking a nap.You do whatever you want to,just as long as it doesn't have a dick or vagina."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning for everyone,this and any of my other stories are NOT slowburn.Some characters may be OOC sometimes,sorry for that.And I will be making it so I have to approve comments before they are posted,you can all thank the nastier side of this fandom for that.I hope you enjoy this fanfic,maybe comment your thoughts~Dragon_Swan99


End file.
